spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Mars timeline (The future is extraordinary )
Note : The future is extraordinary is a project that includes , exevocene , lastmammalocene , cephalocene and etc. When considering the timeline The timeline of Mars is different than Earth , as life will evolve differently than Earth , for that many specialised forms will appear on Mars and newer species will appear as well. Eon : Phanerozoic This Eon is the longest starting at 541 B.C and ending at 628 MYIF , at this time period major extictions will occur ,including volcano activity , asteroid collision , gamma ray burst , wildfires and ozone layer destruction , this Eon will be marked with P Example : Silvestris 32 MYIF , Eon : P ''', Era : Cenozoic Era : Cenozoic Starting in 66 B.C and ending at 121 MYIF , this time period is recognized by two extinction events , one that occured on Earth , and another that occured on Mars. This Era will be marked as C Example : Exevocene 54 MYIF , Eon : P , Era : C '''Period quaternary 2.58 B.C to 23 MYIF The quaternary is a period which extinctions and ice ages happened , there where minors extinctions and not much of the world was changed , Mars species became diversified to evolve different niches to their habitats. Epoch : Holocene 0,117 to 23 MYIF , this time period was known as the time period where Mankind rise and falls , this time period was marked by 1 major extinction called The Holocene mass extinction , a extinction which killed 10.302 living species on Earth and all these species where endangered both animals and plants , this caused many vacant niches to take , meanwhile on Mars only 4 Critically endangered , 23 endangered and 2 vulnerable species where brought to mars by humans , in that age mankind has diversified on mars turning into aquatic forms , flying forms and arboreal forms , many wars on mars raged like the Mars wars 1 , a event like the world war 1 , many species also evolved , and their numbers have grown alot. Epoch : Exevocene Exevocene was the age which begun in 23 MYIF to 50 MYIF , after interrupted evolution both on Mars and Earth ,species evolved to took their ecological niches , in Mars , humans where still not extinct , many forms of humans appeared like the far humans and far aquatics , Mars species had much diversification and evolved into new species. Epoch : Silvestris While in Earth the time period is Lastmammalocene (which is the last period of mammal domination ) in Mars its Silvestris ,nothing has changed in the timeline , its still the same , 50 MYIF to 95 MYIF, everything hasen't changed yet , the only thing that was changed is that in silvestris the time period is longer , instead of ending in 95 MYIF it ended at 102 MYIF but like Lastmammalocene , it ended with a asteroid hitting mars which caused a extinction which whiped out 45% of life on Mars. But this didn't killed all humans and mammals , it only gave a chance of reborn to them , a second chance of evolution. It was also the last period of the Cenozoic. Epoch : Neovician While in Earth , its Cephalocene , in Mars its the Neovician , a time period where a new change ( the meaning of the time period name ) begun ,tardigrades dominated half of the trees , many humans started to evolve into new forms of humans ,which would re-evolve all over again ,this time period begun in 102 MYIF and ended at 134 MYIF , this period was caracterised by 2 dominant species of humans , a aquatic one and a terrestrial one , where they both lived in harmony. Epoch : Haemnova This time period begun at 134 to 157 MYIF , this time period was more longer than the Haemnova on Earth , due to this , more opportunity of evolution of humans begun , this time period was warmer than Earth, many rainforests and forests filled the locations that where grasslands or temperate woodlands , this caused a big diversification overtime , but this diversification had some problems ,pollution came back and polluted the water ,this made the aquatic human species to make a Mars war 2 , this time for the oceans , some distant human species found a new planet , the candleverse , which rapidly they colonised it. Epoch : Agerogene This age started in 157 MYIF and ended at 178 MYIF , this time period was filled with rainforests and swamps ,along with mangrooves , the species here where diversified and rapidly evolving , new species where appearing , many cephalopods from Mars went to land to evolve ,but they weren't so diversified as in Earth , many mars evolved humans now live in the candleverse , but in the ending of this time period , volcano activity was at the highest that it erupted ,this caused the humans on Mars to be extinct , but the ones from the candleverse came back to Mars to fill the ecological niches. Epoch : Kalajiaha This time period begun at 178 MYIF to 199 MYIF , the humans from the candleverse came back to Mars to fill their ecological niches , a new ocean called Kalaji ,was formed , this ocean wasn't that big , in this time period Mars was restarting their new evolutionary line , many species brought to Earth from Mars where evolving , the humans on mars where evolving as well , some species will evolve so much that they will rule the humans. Epoch : Metamonus This time period was beyond the order ,it started at 199 MYIF to 232 MYIF, mankind has started to evolve so much that they could rule other humans , in this age many of the species where starting to re-evolve and fill new ecological niches, mankind was the dominant species on Mars , but not for long. Epoch : Phinimars Mars life wasn't meant to last , a even more advanced species came to Mars and started to destroy the humans on Mars ,this caused their cities to be burned , the cities that where on fire where exploded by their nuclear power plant , this time period started at 233 MYIF and ended at 245 MYIF ,in some point the surviving humans came to Earth to survive the extinction ,a new mass extinction caused by a asteroid that hit Mars , this caused a extinction like the permian mass extinction ,killing many of the monotremes and cetaceans. Epoch : Paenomorto After the extinction , life had to restart all over again , species of animals where dead ,others survived ,many species had to restart their reign all over again ,this time period started at 245 MYIF to 278 MYIF ,everything on Mars was new , and then finally a new evolution will begin Will Mars be extinct? The answer will probably be a yes , since Mars is getting worse each millions of years , Mars will may not last longer than Earth , but still Mars had a great story of evolution and finally end with a even deadlier extinction. Category:Mars Category:Extinction Events